English erosession community Wiki
Welcome to the English erosession community Wiki Campaign wiki of the english erosession community. Rules of conduct 1. Try not to be an asshole. Pretty much all the rules come down to this. 2. Be open-minded. Communities like this can only exist if players are accepting of each others quirks and interests, including the ones they personally find unpleasant. 3. On the flip side, be considerate. If the current topic of conversation is making someone uncomfortable, cut it short or move it away from the lobby channel. 4. Roleplaying is fantasy. Some things PCs do in roleplay may be illegal, immoral, or just plain outside of common sense and should never be reproduced in reality. If you can't tell the difference, do us all a favor and leave. 5. This is not a cybersex community and PCs are not equivalent to their player. Do not ask a/s/l. Do not self-insert (model your character after yourself). Do not pester people persistently for sex. 6. Relatedly, don't ask for the real life gender of other players if the answer might bother you. 7. Although this is redundant, sexism, racism, homophobia, transphobia, and other miscellaneous bigotry are not allowed and grounds for an immediate ban. 8. Lobby operators are, without exception, those entrusted by the founder (DoctorWest) to maintain a degree of order and enforce good etiquette in the channel and should be listened to if they ask you to stop doing something. If you feel an operator is abusing this power, speak to DoctorWest. If DoctorWest is abusing his power, try Ankh. 9. Due to Wikia's terms of service, explicit language and images should unconditionally be kept off the wiki. Rules of play 1. Each system has its own OOC room and session room. Using the correct OOC room for discussion of a specific system is preferred, but the lobby is fine as long as it doesn't make anyone uncomfortable. 2. Each campaign has a GGM (Grand Game Master) in charge of the whole thing. Most are 'relay campaigns' in which individuals other than the GGM may run sessions as Game Master. 3. GGMs are free to write and enforce their own rules within the scope of their campaign, as long as they do not conflict with the overall rules of conduct. 4. Posting format and the necessity or lack thereof of changing nicks is left up to the GM. As a suggestion, initialscore_name is a good format for changing nicks. For example, the Yume Kagura character Aki in a session GMed by Kagarus would be K08_Aki. 5. GMs who are not operators may be temporarily opped in order to change the topic in system-specific play rooms only. Regardless, they do not count as lobby operators as outlined in rules of conduct 8. 6. Problems with the wiki should be directed to Kagarus. Current Systems: *Yumekagura - On Hold *Heroine Crisis - On Hold *Aencipe - On Hold *Tentacle Labyrinth - On Hold *Pathfinder - On Hold Game Planning Page: Planning Latest activity Category:Browse